Air chilling systems are often used with gas turbines to cool the inlet air temperature. Depending upon the ambient temperature, the use of the chilling systems with gas turbine engines may increase overall power output by a significant percentage. Specifically, the power output of the gas turbine is almost in reverse proportion to the inlet air temperature over a wide temperature range. For example, a known gas turbine may produce only about 154 megawatts of power at an ambient temperature of about 83 degrees Fahrenheit (about 28.3 degrees Celsius) but may produce about 171.2 megawatts of power at about 50 degrees Fahrenheit (about 10 degrees Celsius), an increase of more than about eleven percent. Likewise, the chilling systems may be run to temper the cold inlet air with waste heat in cooler ambient temperatures so as to provide efficient part load operation for the gas turbine.
In locations or times of the year with considerable day to night temperature swings, inlet air heating may be used for part load operations or anti-icing control at night while cooling may be needed for efficient operation during the day. Both heating and cooling operations, however, generally involve an external energy source. This parasitic power drain thus may compromise somewhat the overall turbine output and efficiently.
There is thus a desire for improved gas turbine inlet air heating and cooling systems. Such heating and cooling systems should provide for advance heating and cooling of gas turbine inlet air temperatures while increasing overall system output and efficiency.